Roce fortuito
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: El estreno de musical había ido genial, y yo no podía estar más feliz por ello. Solo necesitaba encontrar a Yuya, y todo sería perfecto. Sabía que mi oportunidad con él era nula, pero aun así, me gustaba estar junto a él. YuyaxYukito.


Buenas, mis estimados. Sí, estuve un tiempo sin Internet, y pude escribir muchas cosas que quería escribir. (Iba a subirlo ayer, pero me dio pereza). Este es un pequeño shot/viñeta/algo que tenía meses rondándome la cabeza. Básicamente desde que vi el segundo musical. Por cierto, tengo que ver el nuevo.

**Disclaimer: **La vida de estos dos artistas no me pertenece, todo lo descrito a continuación es falso, un fic hecho por y para fans. Si la vida de los dos me perteneciera, créanme, no serían pareja, serían mis esclavos sexuales y punto. Sobre todo Yukito Nishii.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

Roce fortuito

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

La obra había salido perfectamente. Todas la escenas habían sido geniales, la química entre Yuya y yo había estado mejor que nunca. Estaba algo nervioso porque era el estreno del musical, pero todo salió perfecto.

Todo el elenco estaba celebrando, tomándose fotos, bebiendo los que podían hacerlo, que eran todos porque yo no tenía la edad legal para hacerlo. No importaba ya que sentía que estallaba de la felicidad.

Empecé a recorrer los camerinos buscando a Yuya. Al entrar después del show estábamos juntos, pero me quede un rato hablando con Uehara y de repente lo perdí de vista. Después de buscar un rato lo encontré hablando con Igari mientras empezaba a quitarse la chaqueta.

Me quedé observándolo. Era un hombre atractivo. Delgado y alto. No que yo fuera muy alto, pero apenas tenía catorce, podría llegar a crecer después.*

Dentro de un rato ella se fue y yo me aproximé a él.

- ¿Cansado de ser un mayordomo demonio? -. Le pregunté a son de broma mientras entraba a su camerino. Era la clase de bromas con la que todo el staff bromeaba de vez en cuando, y él era uno de lo más burlones.

-Depende de lo que mi amo me ordené. ¿Desea que siga siendo su sirviente por el resto de la noche? -preguntó con un guiño coqueto como de los que él sabía hacer.

Si él supiera. Si él supiera lo que me hacía sentir cuando me hablaba así. Cuando estaba de coqueto con todo el elenco y hacía bromas de aquí para allá, siendo amable con todos. Dándome pequeñas esperanzas, aunque yo sabía que él solo estaba siendo gentil.

-No, ser un conde es muy difícil, tantas responsabilidades. -contesté bostezando mientras me sentaba en una butaca y cruzaba las piernas desenfadadamente.

-Ohh, el joven amo está cansado. -Me respondió en son de burla, luego dejó de ser Sebastián para volver a ser Yuya, a quién yo prefería más. - Eso sin contar la usual misión travestí, ¿cierto?

Yo rodé los ojos y descrucé las piernas, apoyándome en el borde de la silla mientras agitaba mis piernas las cuales no llegaban al suelo. - En realidad, no fue tan malo como crees. - Dije sacándole la lengua, mientras me quitaba el sombrero de Ciel Phantomhive.

-Eres un buen actor Yukito-kun. Yo no podría actuar tan bien como tú en un vestido. Eso sin contar lo adorable que te veías. - dijo acercándose a mi mientras agarraba mis mejillas y las apretujaba.

-Ya, no molestes-. Dije mientras me reía quedamente y quitaba sus manos de mi cara. Estar tan cerca de él me ponía nervioso. No importaba cuando yo era Ciel Phantomhive y él Sebastián Michaelis, pero cuando éramos nosotros mismos…

Porque a Ciel no le ponía nervioso estar cerca de su mayordomo. Pero a mí sí me inquietaba estar cerca de mi co-protagonista. Le seguía sujetando las manos y me miraba de manera extraña. Como si fuera algo muy preciado para él.

- Eres lindo, Yukito-kun- Una de sus manos sujetó mi cuello mientras la otra bajaba a sujetar mi barbilla, y me plantaba un suave beso en los labios.

¡Yuya me estaba besando! Era algo tan sorprendente como magnifico. Tanta fue mi sorpresa que al principio me quedé paralizado, pero sus labios seguían moviéndose sobre los míos, por lo que reaccioné y le correspondí el beso.

Era un beso suave pero apasionado. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello mientras sus manos me sujetaban de la cintura. El beso empezó a profundizarse, y nuestros labios hacían movimientos más abiertos. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y casi podía ver estrellas tras mis ojos.

Poco después el beso se detuvo y se separó de mi tiernamente. Un hilillo de saliva unía nuestros labios, y eso me hizo sonrojar más de lo que probablemente ya estaba. Se rió calmadamente uniendo nuestros labios otra vez, rápidamente, para separarse de mí por completo y mirarme fijamente.

- Este podría ser nuestro pequeño secreto-dijo guiñándome el ojo y tocando mis labios con sus dedos fugazmente. Alguien parecía llamarlo y se fue rápidamente, diciéndome que si quería quedarme allí lo hiciera, pero que sería mejor que saliera a divertirme con los demás.

Me quedé paralizado en mi asiento. Nunca pensé que Yuya se fijaría en mí, siendo él alguien tan… adulto.

Quizás por eso me había pedido que fuera nuestro secreto. Por la diferencia de edad; él ya tiene diecinueve años y yo apenas tengo catorce. Son solo cinco años, pero se notan muchísimo. Lo que me hace pensar en las verdaderas intenciones de sus acciones...

Pero no quería pensar mal de él. Si fuera esa clase de personas, no hubiera quedado en un beso.

Quizás fue algo fugaz que no volvería a pasar. O algo que solo podría repetirse hasta el final de las presentaciones. Quizás él sabía que me gustaba, y decidió concederme este deseo, pero con la condición de que no se lo contara a nadie y de no esperar un segundo beso. Sea como sea, era algo que dependía de él.

Sin embargo, al salir a divertirme con los demás, solo podía sonreír ante el recuerdo del beso.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A:

*Esto es un chiste. Mi adorado y encantador Yukito, lamentablemente, quedó chiquito. 1.60 metros. Ya tiene 18, probablemente no crezca más. Pero bueno, ya saben lo que dicen de los hombres de pequeña estatura…;D Pero, ellos se encontraron años después y Yuya le preguntó si había crecido, por lo que sirve para doble broma. xD

Sí, lamento que sea tan breve. Como dije, es muy corto. Un momento fugaz de algo que no debía pasar… O alguna estupidez así. Como sea, me divertí haciéndolo. Amo a Yukito, en realidad, pero para mí, no para yaoi, sin embargo, no me resistí.

Yukito llama a Yuya, Yuu-chan, pero a veces se refiere a él como Yuya-kun, las pocas veces que se ha referido a él, así que simplemente decidí no ponerle ningún honorífico, para no cagarla. xD

Gracias a todos por leer. ;)

Cada que lees una historia y no dejas ni siquiera un pequeño: "Genial, me gustó" un gatito muere en el mundo. ¿Te gusta que los gatitos mueran? Evita que los gatitos mueran escribiendo algo en la casilla de abajo.

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
